Kuro Ketsueki
Kuro Ketsueki - Władca i zarządca licznych wymiarów w Ariyakku. Znany także jako złodziej ciał. Najlepszy uczeń oraz wizytówka akademii dla wybranych (Sentaku Akademi), a także jeden z przedstawicieli rasy Igyutogi. UWAGA! W TYM ARTYKULE POJAWIAJĄ SIĘ PRZEKLEŃSTWA, GŁÓWNIE W CYTATACH. Wygląd Dorosły Kuro nie wyróżnia się za bardzo spośród przedstawicieli swojej rasy wyglądem. Ma krótkie, kruczoczarne (czego na zdjęciu nie widać) włosy, oraz wyraźne oczodoły bez gałek ocznych, z których ciurkiem spływa liczna ilość śluzu. Czasami się rumieni, ale i to nie jest zasadą. Jest bardzo wysokim (bo aż 192cm), oraz szczupłym (wychudzonym, bo zaledwie 70kg), młodym (Tutaj też bym się spierała) chłopakiem o bardzo (trupio konkretnie) bladej karnacji. Rzadko można na jego twarzy spotkać uśmiech, ale to dlatego, że lubi być postrzegany za poważnego i w sumie to poważny jest. Ma bialutkie i ostre, a wręcz BARDZO ostre kły zęby Jest też bardzo umięśniony jak na swoją rasę (Czyli jednym słowem jak zdejmie koszulkę to mięśnie widać, ale bez przesady). Na ogół ubiera się raczej elegancko, ale zazwyczaj nosi mundurek szkolny, który składa się z: białej koszuli, czerwonych spodni, czarnych, wiązanych butów oraz czerwonego krawatu. W innych przypadkach także ubiera się podobnie, tylko, że ma inne kolory spodni, krawatu, etc. Czasem możesz zobaczyć go w bluzie/t-shircie/sweterku, albo czymś tego pokroju. Śpi w bokserkach, bo po co ubierać cokolwiek innego? Na prawiczka za bardzo nie wygląda, ale prawiczkiem jest. Nastolatek Kuro jako nastolatek od dorosłego Kuro lekko się różnił. Nie można powiedzieć, że był bardzo niższy (prawdopodobnie posiadał około 188 - 190 cm wzrostu, zaś ostatnie dwa centymetry wskoczyły mu pod koniec). W przeciwieństwie do dorosłego Kuro posiadał dłuższe włosy, które jednak nigdy nie sięgały mu do ramion, sprawiał także wrażenie bardziej uroczenie, niewinnego, oraz nieśmiałego. Na ogół wyglądał wtedy bardziej prawiczkowo niż aktualnie, co oczywiście nie jest żadnym wielkim wyczynem, jednak trzeba to oczywiście pochwalić. Jego styl nie różnił się jakoś wybitnie od aktualnego, jednak oczywiście nosił inne ubrania, w których gronie na 101% nie było jego aktualnego mundurku szkoły z raczej oczywistych względów. Posiadał jedną, ulubioną koszulę, którą zazwyczaj nosił, była ona na bardzo podobna do aktualnej, z tym też, że na krótki rękaw. Do tego zawiązywał sobie ładną kokardkę dzięki czarnej wstążeczce, która kolorem pasowała do spodni oraz także eleganckich butów. Wyglądał jednym słowem bardzo rozkosznie, ale przecież w życiu każdego człowieka, czy też przedstawiciela innej rasy jest moment kiedy ta osoba wygląda na słodką i uroczą, prawda? Dziecko Kuro jako dziecko był, cóż, zupełnie inny. Był bez wątpienia uważany za piękne, słodkie, urocze i niewinne dziecko, które jest małym aniołkiem, co jednak nie trwało wcale tak długo, bo jedynie przez dwa lata, aż do jego występku, o czym jednak w opisie wyglądu przecież nie będziemy się rozwodzić, prawda? Był z pewnością dużo mniejszy, a wręcz należał do niskich dzieci. Oczywiście był szczuplutki i drobniutki, bo to przecież Kuro. Z jego twarzyczki nigdy nie znikał ten jego uroczy uśmiech. Wszystko to było oczywiście pozorami, ale kto by się zorientował? Do oczodołów wkładał zazwyczaj sztuczne, szklane oczy, oraz wymazywał maź, aby nikt nie zorientował się jakiej jest rasy, a jako, że ludzie byli niedoinformowani, to się nie domyślili. W przeciwieństwie do jego starszych wersji nie ubierał się elegancko, ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, spodziewałeś się po dzieciaku czegokolwiek innego? Ubierał się w różowy t-shirt, a na niego zakładał czarne ogrodniczki. Do tego czarne trampeczki, skarpeteczki w paseczki i można ruszać na miasto udawać słodkiego słodziaka, którego trzeba kochać. Alice Kuro nie zawsze był Kuro i osoby, które przeczytały jego historie są tego świadome. Zacznijmy może o tego, że Kuro w przeszłości, w innym życiu, był Alice, czyli dosyć niską (158cm) o raczej dobrej w miarę wadze (50kg) dziewczyną. Posiadała zielone oczy oraz brązowe włosy. Nie należała do miss świata, a była raczej wręcz poniżej przeciętnej. W tym ciele Kuro spędził jakby nie było bardzo dużo czasu, który jest prawdopodobnie porównywalny z jego aktualnym ciałem. Z tego względu warto dodać o nim wzmiankę. Człowiek Jako człowiek Kuro nie powinien się raczej różnić za bardzo od Kuro normalnego, a przynajmniej nie z rysów twarzy, gdyż te ma po matce, której geny są wręcz wybitnie silne. Prawdopodobnie byłby po prostu męską wersją jego siostry, Patrycii, z tym też, że na jego twarzy raczej nie zobaczyłbyś uśmiechu. Posiadałby brązowe włosy, oraz zielone oczy, do czego dochodzi dosyć jasna, aczkolwiek na pewno nie trupioblada karnacja. Nie posiadałby wtedy także ostrych zębów, a jedynie zwyczajne, ludzkie kły, które w dodatku nie byłyby aż takie białe. Ciężko określić jego inne cechy, gdyż z byciem człowiekiem wiążą się także inne zmienne. Gdyby zmieniłby się w człowieka nagle, to początkowo byłby bardzo wychudzony, jednak szybko by przytył nawet do bycia lekko grubszym, ze względu na to, że jego aktualna dieta jest przystosowana pod jego rasę, a nie pod ludzką i nie wiadomo jak długo zajęło by mu przyzwyczajenie się do nowej, oraz czy by w ogóle obrał nową dietę jako, że ten nienawidzi w końcu zmian. Osobowość Główny Kto Kuro widział, ale nie poznał uzna pewnie, że jest to cicha, poważna oraz chłodna osoba, która ściśle trzyma się zasad, a potem stwierdzi, że jest także sadystyczny. Faktycznie - część z tego jest prawdziwa, ale nie wszystko! Zacznijmy od tego, że Kuro cichy nie jest na pewno, bo to agresywna i porywcza bestia, a i przekleństw nie żałuje, bo po co? (Kuro nie klnie 24/7, choć klnie dużo, Kuro robi to artystycznie i w jego przypadku to nie brzmi jakoś drastycznie niczym u żula spod biedronki. Po prostu nie klnie co drugie słowo, aczkolwiek nie kontroluje tego kiedy przeklnie). Poważny to on jest, bo jest najpoważniejszy z całej grupy i ogółem to jest on głową całego teamu Kurosia, który początkowo istniał bez Kurosia, ale to historia na kiedy indziej. Zawsze jednak wyjście, aby się upić mile widziane. Właśnie, upijanie się, nigdy nie pił alkoholu, a wszystko zapija wodą, która tak, a jakże, działa na niego jak alkohol. Dlatego też jeżeli Kuro będzie "pijany" to nikt nie ogarnie, a w sekundę może przestać być pijany. Dzięki tej cennej umiejętności zawsze jest pijany na imprezach, a po imprezie odwozi wszystkich do domu jakby gdyby nigdy nic. Chłodny on także nie jest, w sumie to jest kochany i uroczy, jeżeli kogoś pokocha i będzie się na ogół to opiekował, ojcem swoją drogą też chce być, a potem dziadkiem, więc rodzinna persona. Zasady? pff! Po co one komu? FAKTYCZNIE! Złam zasadę w jego wymiarze, a śmierć. No chyba, że ciebie nie złapią! Właśnie! Kuro se stwierdził, że zasady są po to aby je łamać, ale łamać z głową i to robi. Przecież żaden człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach nie wymyśliłby takiego chorego prawa, gdyby nie uznał, że osoby mądre mogą je łamać, no błagam, no, pff! Sadystą jest i tutaj nie możemy się sprzeczać, on ma własną kolekcję średniowiecznych narzędzi tortur w piwnicy i ogółem to patrzenie na ludzkie cierpienie jest jego pasją, przez co prawie zawsze przychodzi na egzekucje w jego wymiarach, które jednak, ze względu na bardzo niski poziom przestępczości, odbywane są rzadko. Bardzo lubi średniowiecze i ogólnie historię. Lubi też (i umie) grać na gitarze. Jego ukrytą pasją jest sprzątanie, dlatego też często mówią na niego: sprzątaczka, ten oczywiście wtedy agresywny się robi i już nikt go tak nie nazywa, bo ludzie w jego otoczeniu idiotami jednak nie są i na życiu im zależy. W jego akademiku było zawsze czysto, pomimo czterech osób w jednym pokoju. W sumie - to już jest obsesja. Lubi wszelkiego rodzaju intrygi i kryminały. O dziwo - lubi też pomagać innym, nikt nie wie jakim cudem i dlaczego. Jest dobry w seks, tutaj trzeba o tym powiedzieć, bo nigdy się nie ru-- em, ekhem, nie uprawiał stosunku i ma prawiczkowatą naturę. Ogółem jest to seke-prawiczek. W sensie: jest oficjalnie a seksualny (w rp: demi), ale kogo to obchodzi? Lubi horrory. Ostre potrawy z resztą też. Miłe i miękkie rzeczy także są gut dla niego, ale słodkie już ni. Jego ulubione kolory, od najbardziej lubianego do tego najmniej, ale dalej ulubionego, to: czerwony, czarny, miętowy, zielony i błękitny. Nie lubi różowego za to. Kur-- prostytutki i ludzie, którzy patrzą tylko na wygląd są także średnio mile widziane. Kpin także nie lubi. Umie trochę grać na fortepianie i skrzypcach i nic do tego nie ma, ale nie jest to jego jakąś taką wielką pasją. Lubi roślinki, styl niemieckich domków, drewniane przedmioty, ogółem to połączenie rzeczy tradycyjnych z nowoczesnymi, kominki i ogółem to tego typu rzeczy. Jest na ogół to po części yandere, ale jeżeli odrzucisz jego uczucia później (przy oświadczynach takich) to mu odwali do reszty. Ogólnie to lubi mieć władzę i bawić się innymi i wtedy to by się nasiliło, ale ty still jesteś nietykalny i to jeszcze bardziej, bardziej. W pewnych kręgach jest znany jako osoba, która nie odczuwa empatii wobec ludzi, co jest akurat prawdą, i która po prostu się nimi bawi jak lalkami w domku dla lalek. Dawny Jeżeli chodzi kogo tutaj opisywać będę, to chodzi mi o oryginał, czyli prawowitego właściciela ciała, który to żył w średniowieczu, oraz na początku życia w aktualnej wersji ciała, dopóki Kuro/Alice nie przejął go ponownie. Był czystym chamidłem, którego nie obchodziły inne osoby. Pragnął głównie władzy, którą posiadał, dzięki licznym intrygom. Nie czuł lojalności wobec poddanych, na ogół był zły, przez co umarł. Początkowo Kuro/Alice uznawał to za dobre uczynki i w ogóle, ale potem jakoś się to zatarło. Oryginalny Kuro ciągle jest arogancki i się wywyższa, jednak aktualnie można go porównać bardziej do osobowości tsundere, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Żałuje za swoje dawne zachowanie i pragnie wrócić do swojego ciała, chociażby po to, aby naprawić to co kiedyś zrobił, ale też po to, aby nie dopuścić do tego, co aktualnie robi Kuro/Alice. Historia OHOHO, szykujcie się na historię Kuro w poprzednim życiu, hohoho. Ciężko stwierdzić kiedy tak naprawdę zaczyna się historia Kuro,oraz… którego Kuro. Omawianym Kuro, jest oczywiście ten nieprawdziwy. A więc Kuro nie zawsze był Kuro. Pamięta doskonale swoje poprzednie życia i nie można powiedzieć, że jest inaczej. Wszystko zaczęło się w jego pierwszym życiu. Kuro urodził się 14 maja 2007 roku jako Alice. Nie można było stwierdzić, że się wyróżniał, albo raczej wyróżniała. W zasadzie to był całkowicie przeciętną dziewczynkom, a może i nawet lekko poniżej przeciętnej jeżeli chodzi o wygląd. Jedyne co można było uznać u niego za nienormalne to jego wieczny perfekcjonizm oraz wybitnie wręcz silną duszę. Życie mijało mu, albo raczej wtedy jej, spokojnie. Dorastała normalnie, jak każde dziecko. Nie można powiedzieć, że była lubiana, ba, można wręcz stwierdzić, że było odwrotnie. Smutne dziecię, którego nie obchodzą ludzie wokół tylko nauka, lekcje, przyszłość. Alice była od zawsze bardzo poważna, zwłaszcza jak na swój wiek, zawsze myślała o przyszłości. Na początku przyjaciele jej nie obchodzili, wszystko zmieniło się w ostatniej klasie gimnazjum. Dalej ludzie jej nie obchodzili, ale zdobyła coś co mogło odmienić jej całe życie. Wyglądało to na dobry telefon, z jedną, jedyną aplikacją. Nikt jej nie miał i nikt nie mógł jej posiąść. Miała ona zaledwie dwie opcje: “CUSTOM” oraz “RESET”. Dziewczyna nawet nie wiedziała do czego ona służy, ale nigdy nie była głupia, więc wysłała informację o znalezisku. Nikt się nie zgłosił po telefon, przez co ten wylądował na stałe w rękach dziewczyny. Chciała go naprawić, tak aby móc z niego dzwonić, czy też odinstalować aplikację. Po pomęczeniu się trochę, udało jej się ogarnąć wszystko. Oczywiście - nie odinstalowała aplikacji. Nie mogła. W księdze numerów jednak zapisany numer, którego ta na pewno nie zapisywała, a w dodatku nie mogła usunąć. Była troszeczkę przestraszona, ale nie zrezygnowałaby przecież z takiego cudeńka, może i była mądra, ale to ciągle człowiek i w dodatku polka, nikt by z tego nie zrezygnował. Pewnego dnia włączyła aplikację zaciekawiona. Kliknęła opcję “CUSTOM” i jej oczom ukazał się paseczek. Przewinęła go lekko. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkryła, że cofnęła czas. Odłożyła zaskoczona oraz trochę przerażona telefon i poszła spać licząc jednym słowem na to, że było to przewidzenie, albo część jakiegoś chorego snu. Odstawiła go w kąt, nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego, a ten się kurzył przez lata. Ale czas mijał. Alice już skończyła studia i dostała dobrze płatną pracę. Wtedy wszystko stało się po prostu nudne i monotonne. Codziennie ta sama rutyna, ci sami ludzie, ta sama harówa i ta sama cisza, dla paru banknotów potrzebnych do przeżycia. Robiła pewnego dnia remont starego pokoju i zauważyła go… telefon z tą jebniętą aplikacją. Wzięła go i kliknęła przycisk włączenia. Bateria ciągle miała 100%. Nie chciała mieć z tym nic wspólnego, ale i tak włączyła aplikację. Nie pamięta dlaczego. Nie pamięta co nią kierowało. Nie wie czy to były emocje, czy co znowu innego. Kliknęła "RESET". Otrząsnęła się i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu. Telefon spokojnie spoczywał w jej dłoni, ale cała reszta była zupełnie inna. Znajdowała się w starym domu. Różowo-miętowy pokój z licznymi zabawkami był jej doskonale znany. Spojrzała na siebie. Była pięciolatką. Dotarł do niej fakt co zrobiła - zresetowała swoje całe życie, aż do czasu, jak zyskała pełną świadomość. Uznała to za nową szansę na start. Wykorzystała ją doskonale, a przynajmniej - z pozorów. Zaczęła się bawić w boga, cofała się w czasie kiedy tylko jej to pasowało, zdobywała przyjaciół i pozbywała się wrogów. Powtarzała swoje życie na nowo i na nowo. Odkryła, że aplikacja może cofnąć jedynie o jeden dzień, albo zresetować życie całkowicie. Cóż… życie! Czas mijał, dziewczyna wiedziała do kogo należy numer. Powiedzmy, że nie był to nikt ze świata ludzkiego. Zabawa dziewczyny trwała dalej. Tworzyła swoje życie perfekcyjne z milionem przyjaciół, perfekcyjnymi ocenami oraz sławą w internecie. Czas mijał, ale ona się tym nie musiała przejmować, przecież jest bogiem. Dopiero potem zorientowała się, że nim nie jest. Wszystko zaczęło się sypać, nie wiedziała początkowo dlaczego, ale potem się zorientowała. Jej dusza była zbytnio silna, gdyż zbierała energię przekazaną w aplikację, jej ciało tego nie wytrzymywało. Rozpadało się. Powolutku, ale jednak. Moc aplikacji nie działała. Teraz była w niej. Wiedziała, że albo odda swoją moc, albo straci ciało. Wybrała to drugie. Nie chciała odchodzić z tego świata ot tak. Włączyła kamerkę oraz mikrofon ostatni raz, żegnając się ze swoimi obserwatorami w internecie. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób pożegna się z tym światem raz na zawsze. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła takiego szczęścia okaleczając swoje ciało. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła takiej przyjemności robiąc cokolwiek, być może nawet się podnieciła, kto wie? Policja znalazła jedynie zmasakrowane zwłoki. Nie wiedzieli jakim prawem ona w ogóle zdążyła sobie to zrobić przed śmiercią. Ustalono także, że umarła ona przed tym wszystkim oraz, że najpewniej nie żyje od jakiegoś miesiąca. Nikt nie wiedział jak. Tylko ona wiedziała. Tylko ona wiedziała, że była martwa już od tak długiego okresu czasu, że utrzymywała się jedynie dzięki swojej duszy. Spokojnie porzuciła ograniczenia cielesne i cofnęła się, tym razem dużo dalej niż o jeden dzień, ba, o całe lata, a nawet i tysiąclecia. Dziewczyna porzuciła swoje imię i poczęła zabawę z innymi. Początkowo zaczynała od tych złych ludzi, aby ich zniszczyć. Przejmowała więc ich ciała zmieniając się w nich wszystkich po kolei, potem popełniając samobójstwo. Tak było na początku. Potem zabawa w dobrego boga jej się znudziła. Zaczęło się niewinnie. Bawiła się trochę w bycie tym złym człowiekiem i potem ich zabijała. Potem po prostu torturowała ich, często nawet i tych niewinnych. Bawiła się nimi, następnie zabierając ciało i niszcząc ich życie, potem ich zabijając. Ta zabawa trwała długo, ale nic nie jest wieczne. Zapragnęła czegoś więcej. Zapragnęła mieć własne ciało, ale takie, które by jej za bardzo nie ograniczało i, które by wytrzymało jej duszę. Znalazła je. Daleko, daleko w średniowieczu. Przybrała jako dusza postać dziewczyny i do niej podleciała. Przejęcie jej nie było trudne. Wprawdzie była silna, a nawet bardzo silna. Nie bez powodu zdobyła taką potęgę. Zaczęła jak zawsze. Drobne wkurzanie itp, a na końcu śmierć. Coś tym razem jednak nie wyszło. Przejęła jej ciało na zawsze przez co musiała odpokutować samobójstwo razem z nią. Początkowo było nudno, ale widok jak dziewczyna się jej boi był bezcenny, przez co jakoś to przetrwała. Pojawił się za to inny problem. Nie mogła wyjść. Była uwięziona w tej samej pustce przez kolejne lata. Czekała, zdobywała siłę, patrzyła jak dziewczyna próbuje odbudować to co stworzyła kiedyś od nowa. Czasami ingerowała, tak dla zabawy. Kiedy ta była już pewna tego, że Alice ją zostawiła, ta wróciła. Nie musiała się męczyć aby zająć jej ciało. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna wybrała swoje poprzednie imię i nazwisko dla swojego nowego ciała, pomimo tego, że płeć jest zupełnie inna. Nie musiała długo czekać, aż wylądowała w wariatkowie, tak samo jak nie musiała długo czekać zanim ją, albo raczej wtedy już jego, wypuszczono z niego. Od tego czasu Alice żyła jako Kuro Ketsueki i nie zapowiadało się, aby miało się to zmienić. Od tego czasu Kuro żył w sierocińcu. Nikt nawet nie fatygował się, aby go zaadoptować, ani nikt go nie lubił, wiedział, że nie może tego zmienić. Musiałby cofnąć się do wydarzeń sprzed swojej ingerencji, a to mogłoby się skończyć minimum źle. Można by było stwierdzić, że popadł w depresję i stał się wręcz obsesyjny. Nie pokazywał tego, wiedział, że nie może. Wiedział też, że jego nowe ciało jest inne niż reszta i musi funkcjonować inaczej niż poprzednio. Trafił pewnego dnia do psychiatryka ponownie, tym razem z powodu depresji. Tym razem także nie musiał długo tam siedzieć, znowu udawał, a leki nie działały na jego ciało. Wiedział, że jest kimś więcej niż człowiekiem, czy też normalnym przedstawicielem razy Igyutogi. Lata mijały, a Kuro poznał pewną ciekawą osobę. Nazywała się Olivia i nawet nie ukrywała zauroczenia w nim. To kim była sprawiło, że ten nie zlał jej. Była jednym słowem śmiercią i zauważyła w nim dar do tego samego. Kuro nie mógł tego zmarnować. Dorósł więc, zdał maturę i udał się na studia, na których miało zmienić się jego życie i faktycznie tak się stało. Spotkał swoich pierwszych przyjaciół, z którymi mógłby przebywać 24/7. Czas mijał, Kuro skończył studia i zaczął swoją działalność odbudowy. Zaczął zdobywać po kolei wymiary. Nie był już tym całym złym Kuro, nieee, nawet był miły dla osób żyjących w nim, a przynajmniej wystarczająco miły, aby uznawano go za faktycznego boga. Zainteresowania 'historia' Kuro od zawsze interesował się historią i na ogół to bardzo to lubi. Pewnie by właśnie historii uczył gdyby... no... uczył... Nie za bardzo ma zamiar być nauczycielem, ponieważ ma większe ambicje, aczkolwiek gdyby miał dzieci, to bez wątpienia poruszałby te tematy, oraz pomagałby im w tym przedmiotem. 'tortury' Wszystko co nasz kochany, chociaż to zależy dla kogo, Kuro-sadysta lubi. Ma własną kolekcję ręcznie zrobionych narzędzi tortur w jego dwupiętrowej piwnicy, które to oczywiście wykorzystuje 'średniowiecze' Wspominałam, że lubi historię? Średniowiecze to jego ulubiona epoka. Interesował się nią jeszcze jako Alice, a fakt, że właśnie z tamtego okresu wytrzasnął ciało, a w dodatku - musiał wtedy żyć, sprawił, że jeszcze bardziej się tym zainteresował. 'gra na gitarze' Kuro lubi grać na gitarze i umie to robić, to taka jego normalna pasja, którą rozwija. Nie można go jednak nazwać typem wrażliwego muzyka, gdyż po prostu taki nie jest. 'pomoc innym' Kuro lubi pomagać innym! Nikt nie wie jakim cudem. 'intrygi' Kuro lubi intrygi, bo to ciekawe, a w dodatku na ogół przydatne. 'czytanie' Kuro lubi czytać i Kuro czyta często. Głównie są to horrory, kryminały i książki historyczne, jednak i po inne gatunki sięgnie. Ma prywatną bibliotekę w domu. 'sprzątanie' Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Toż to ma na tego punkcie obsesję! Potrafi sprzątać nawet po kilkanaście razy dziennie w ramach swojej pasji. manipulacja Kuro to typ osoby, która chce mieć władzę nad każdym w każdym stopniu. Chce się bawić ludźmi jak lalkami i robi to kiedy tylko może. Umiejętności ''oryginalny'' silne dobry słuch gra na gitarze sprzątanie umiejętności przywódcze śpiewanie taniec walka szybkość siła zwinność spostrzegawczość improwizacja celność umiejętności dedukcji orientacja w przestrzeni segz logika szycie aktorstwo manipulacja średnie gotowanie pisanie medycyna słabe gra na fortepianie gra na skrzypcach majsterkowanie budowanie ''ludzki'' 'ogólny opis' Zacznijmy od tego, że wiele umiejętności Kuro wiąże się z jego rasą. Jego dobry węch, słuch oraz wzrok z pewnością by zanikły, a poza tym to nie byłoby wykluczone, że musiałby nosić okulary. Jego orientacja w przestrzeni także zostałaby z tego oto spisu wyeliminowana, tak samo jak umiejętności sekszenia się, ale to akurat ma po matce. Jego celność także by ucierpiała, ale nie jakoś wybitnie, bo głównie jest wyćwiczona, tak wrodzona - owszem. Co do spostrzegawczości, zwinności i w zasadzie to jakichkolwiek umiejętności tego typu - brak. Siła także byłaby ZNACZNIE słabsza i w zasadzie to opierałby się głównie na taktyce. Z tego wszystkiego zostałoby mu: *gra na gitarze *gotowanie *sprzątanie *pisanie *gra na fortepianie(/ pianinie, ale przecież jak już ogarniesz fortepian to łatwiej ci będzie ogarnąć pianino, więc chyba wiadomo dlaczego) *gra na skrzypcach *szycie *aktorstwo *śpiewanie *taniec *walka (technika jedynie) *umiejętności przywódcze *maniulacja *majsterkowanie *budowanie *improwizacja *celność (osłabiona) *medycyna Relacje 'Teddy' Kocha go i trzyma się z nim 24h na dobę. dosłownie. On ma ze sobą wszędzie. Jest to jedyna pamiątka po rodzicach. Uważa go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Teddy jest brązowym misiem, który nie ma prawego oka, ponieważ to jest zaszyte łatką. 'Olivia Deamee' Są "przyjaciółmi", albo raczej, Kuro ciągle ją friendzonuje, podczas kiedy ta ciągle wyznaje mu miłość. Kuro ma zamiar ją zabić i zająć jej miejsce i szczerze mówi jej to wprost. Prawdopodobnie jednak nigdy tego nie zrobi, gdyż po prostu ją w jakimś tam stopniu lubi, a po zdobyciu miłości życia Kuro nie mógłby ryzykować wszystkiego dla swojego celu. 'Mark Moolier' Kuro uważa go za słodkiego i uroczego, jednak zna jego prawdziwą osobowość. Mark i Kuro bardzo się lubią i są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mark nawet piecze specjalne ciasta z ludzkim mięsem dla Kuro, nie ważne jak bardzo obrzydliwie by to nie zabrzmiało. Kuro w dodatku lubi koty tak samo jak Mark, a to jednak ich do siebie w jakimś stopniu przybliżyło. Kuro bardzo szanuje Marka za to, że tak dobrze piecze i brał bawet parę razy u niego lekcje. Jednym słowem - są przyjaciółmi i oboje są w teamie Kurosia. 'Kyogi Erleklin' Najniższy i najmłodszy z całego teamu Kurosia, nic więc dziwnego, że Kuro w pewnym stopniu się nim opiekuje. O ile Kyogiego trochę wkurza fakt, że Kuro czasami zwraca się do niego pieszczotliwie, tak Kuro nic nigdy do tego nie miał i uważa to za tylko i wyłącznie formę żartu. Kuro bardzo lubi Kyogiego, zwłaszcza, że Kyogi raczej nie należy do najbardziej lekkomyślnych osób na świecie, a wręcz przeciwnie - odgrywa rolę tego drugiego najbardziej poważnego, ale i tego małego i niebezpiecznego, jednocześnie cichego chłopca w grupie. Jednym słowem - są przyjaciółmi i oboje są w teamie Kurosia. 'Kornel Neksune' Pomimo licznych, ale to na prawdę licznych, różnic, oraz faktu, że Kuro uważa Kornela w pewnych dziedzinach za obrzydliwego, ci się jakimś cudem przyjaźnią. Wracając do sprawy bycia obrzydliwym, Kuro nie ma bladego pojęcia jak można uprawiać stosunek z różnymi osobami, to przecież obrzydliwe! Szanuje Kornela jednak za umiejętności artystyczne, oraz negocjacji, albo chociażby jego charyzmę, czy też wychowanie. Na bankietach, które ten organizuje Kuro musi się bardzo pilnować, aby nie przeklnąć, a przynajmniej do czasu, aż wszyscy się nie upiją. Jednym słowem - są przyjaciółmi i oboje są w teamie Kurosia. 'Patricia Ketsueki' Siostra bliźniaczka Kuro, nigdy na ogół jej nie spotkał prócz narodzin, aż do czasu, jak ta go jakimś cudem wychaczyła. Nigdy nie był z nią związany bliżej emocjonalnie, pomimo tego, że Patricia szukała go przez niemalże całe życie, wraz z resztą rodziny. Nic jednak do niej nie ma. Jest tym młodszym, przez co Patricia często mu to wypomina. 'Alojzy Ketsueki' Ojciec Kuro, którego ten nigdy nie poznał, aż do czasu, jak Patricia go sprowadziła do jego domu. Odkrył, że jest to ten sam ojciec, którego miał oryginalny Kuro, przed zabiciem go. Bardzo go lubi w głębi duszy i jest mu go żal, gdyż wie, że jest dobrą i rodzinną osobą, która chce dla wszystkich dobra. Był bardzo zaskoczony, że Alojzy zaakceptował go oraz Patricię jako swoje dzieci. Ich relacje nie są jednak raczej zdrowe, gdyż po prostu nigdy go nie odwiedza, ani nie widuje, w przeciwieństwie do jego siostry. 'Angela Ketsueki' Żona, albo raczej była żona, ojca Kuro. Naprawdę jej nie lubi, ba, nienawidzi. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia jakim cudem jego ojciec się z nią zszedł, jednak jest mu żal ojca przez to. 'Lilianne Amuriaka' Pomimo tego, że wie kim ta jest, ten nigdy nic do niej nie miał. Po prostu - kompletnie ją olał i uciekł, przez co nigdy nie mógł nawiązać z nią jakichkolwiek głębszych relacji. rasa Kuro cieleśnie jest uważany za stuprocentowego przedstawiciela rasy Igyutogi, jednakowoż jest w 1%, albo może i nawet mniej, demonem, przez co jest odporny na ogień. Duchowo jest półbogiem. Preferencje „Dziewczyna? Cóż... Gdybym miał opisać ideał dziewczyny, to powiedziałbym, o opalonej blondynce, z miseczką D, oraz długimi nogami, gdyż podobają się takie niestety większości, ale nie jest to zdecydowanie mój gust.” Kuro jest aseksualny i ciężko stwierdzić, aby podniecał go jakikolwiek typ dziewczyny, albo chłopaka, ba, po prostu tak nie jest. Ma jednak swego rodzaju upodobania dotyczące wyglądu kobiet oraz mężczyzn, które są jego wyobrażeniami dotyczącymi wyglądu idealnego. Z wielu jego cytatów można wywnioskować, że nie lubi osób typowych, tych słynnych "innych", czy też "wyjątkowych", albo "na czasie", gdyż wszystkie te osoby są takie same i po prostu wkurzałby go ten fakt. „W przeszłości nazwałbym nią niską dziewczynę, która jest raczej drobna i ma małe piersi. Z przeciętną twarzą, brązowymi włosami oraz zielonymi oczami. Nigdy nie uznawałem tego za ładne, ani nikt tego za takowe nie uważał, ale miałem powody, aby nazwać dziewczynę z takim wyglądem ideałem.” Kuro raczej unika tematów co do tego jakie osoby preferuje, jednak przychodzę do was z pomocą i dam wam na ten temat informacje! Zarówno u kobiet jak i u mężczyzn preferuje ciemne kolory włosów, albo rudy, jednym słowem nie przepada za blondynkami, ale też nie lubi nienaturalności, więc nie przepada za kolorowymi, albo jakkolwiek farbowanymi. Bardzo podobają mu się intensywnie zielone oczy, a nie lubi w nich wyblakłych kolorów. Uważa, że długie, falowane włosy są bardzo ładne u kobiet, zaś u mężczyzn - krótkie, proste i zaczesane. Preferuje raczej osoby wyższe, jednak niższe od niego, gdyż uważa, że 170cm jest dobrą granicą u kobiet, a 180cm - u mężczyzn. Preferuje osoby bardziej wysportowane, ale nie za bardzo, takie, których mięśnie są mało widoczne, ale jednak, oraz przede wszystkim - szczupłe. Lubi duże oczy i długie rzęsy. Co do ust - to zależy od płci. U kobiet preferuje mniejsze, a u mężczyzn - większe. Lubi dłuższe kończyny, oraz szyję, jednak i tutaj nie można przesadzać. Wcięcie w talii powinno być u kobiet, a nawet i u mężczyzn by mu nie przeszkadzałoby jakoś drastycznie. Raczej małe i nieodstające uszy, tak samo jak nos, który jednak mógłby być troszeczkę zadarty, gdyż to dodaje często uroku. Na pewno uważa białe i proste zęby za ładne. Preferuje twarz w kształcie serca. U kobiet jego ulubionym typem sylwetki jest nie, nie klepsydra, a kręgiel, którego uważa po prostu za odpowiednie w miarę wyważenie proporcji. W przypadku mężczyzn jest nim trójkąt. Uważa, że mezomorficy wyglądają po prostu najlepiej. Uważa, że miseczka B jest odpowiednim wyważeniem dla kobiet. Woli średni rozmiar stopy. Osoba powinna czuć się luźno i dbać o siebie, a już na pewno ie garbić. Preferuje słowianki i słowianów, jednak lubi także wygląd azjatów. Kuro po prostu nie wie jaki charakter lubi u innej osoby, ale na pewno nie jest to charakter, który jest taki jak on. Dana osoba powinna być od niego spokojniejsza, w miarę mądra, oraz milsza. Nie powinna także "płynąć z prądem" i być jednym słowem taka jak wszyscy inni. Musi mieć w sobie "to coś". Ciekawostki *śpi z misiem *miauczy przez sen *jego matką była... o mój boże! Succubus! **tak, to prawda, zgwałciła ojca *boi się burzy *nikt go nigdy nie zaadoptował *chcę go zaadoptować *początkowo był tylko NPC *pomimo braku oczu umie wspaniale mordować wzrokiem *'BYŁ' wegetarianinem. *W RP BYŁ często dziewczyną **I ma wtedy duże piersi, lol *Jest chory na Aheostozję i to tak hardo, że aż leki bierze *Jest odporny na ogień *Nie wkurwiaj, dobra rada *Jak się załamie to mu odpitala *Lata za nim Kuro prawdziwy, którego możesz zobaczy we wszelkiego rodzaju odbiciach. *Jego znakiem chińskim jest szczur, zaś zwykłym - skorpion **Bardzo do niego pasują, a są przypadkiem. *Urodził się pierwszego listopada. **Jego siostra urodziła się trzydziestego pierwszego października. ***Patricia urodziła się parę minut przed, a Kuro po północy. *Na drugie imię ma Vincent *Jego imię i nazwisko wzięło się od koloru jego włosów i oczu **Kuro - czarny, Ketsueki - krew ***Krew dlatego, że nie ma oczu, tylko krew mu skapuje. ****Tak, to jest krew. *Jego drugie imię, Vincent, znaczy "zwyciężający" i pochodzi z łaciny **Przypadek, na prawdę. **Pasuje do niego moim zdaniem. *Jego zmysł węchu i słuchu są wręcz wybitnie dobre, co naturalnie zastępuje wzrok. *Gdyby był człowiekiem studiowałby prawo. *Jako człowieka autorka wyobraża sobie go jako prawnika, który dodatkowo założył własną firmę, która powoli, acz skutecznie, wpływa na niemalże cały świat. *Kuro prawdopodobnie jako człowiek nie chciałby być prezydentem, gdyż ma większe ambicje niż jeden kraj. Gdyby jednak nim został, to prawdopodobnie atakowałby innych, aby zdobyć ziemie. *Gdyby Kuro był pulchny, to prawdopodobnie by temu zaprzeczał. *Kocha koty. *Przemiana materii Kuro jest porównywalna do przemiany materii Marka, przez co je dużo, a jest koszmarnie chudy. *Jego pierwowzór miał żonę i czwórkę dzieci w przyszłości, jednak było to zaplanowane. **Aktualnie, z rozwinięciem jego rasy oraz innymi aspektami, byłoby to po prostu niemożliwe. *Jego rysy twarzy są bardzo chłodne, o ile można to tak nazwać. *Gdyby miałby blizny, te prawdopodobnie by go nie szpeciły, a jedynie dodawały charakteru. *Gdyby nagrywał na youtubie, albo miałby jakiekolwiek inne media społecznościowe (co z tego, że ma facebooka?), to zawsze trzymałby się na czasie, aby zadowolić swoją widownię, czy też obserwujących. *Trafił go kiedyś piorun, przez co panicznie boi się burzy. *Boi się ciemności. **ALE widzi w ciemności. xD *Wierzy w świętego mikołaja. *Ludzie bardziej wtajemniczeni nazywają go złodziejem żyć, albo złodziejem dusz. Częstymi określeniami jest też marionetkarz, albo lalkarz, ze względu na jego manipulację innymi ludźmi jak lalkami. **...Ale raczej robią to ci ze szkoły dla jaj. ***...Zazwyczaj kończą z podbitym okiem... *Często mówią na niego "sprzątaczka", "wieża", czy też "depresyjny naleśnik", czego ten bardzo nie lubi. *Mam wiele wyższych postaci od niego, pomimo tego jednak jego wysoki wzrost stał się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. *Nie może się upić, gdyż nie posiada krwi, więc po prostu nie może mieć promili we krwi. *Każdy test na Mery Sue/Gary Stu przeszedł na wynik, że nie jest ani jednym, ani drugim, pomimo tego, że autorka jest pewna, że jest Gary Stu. **Pomimo tego prawie każdy go kocha. ***I mowa tu o prawdziwych ludziach. xd *W związku przystosowałby się do brakującego ogniwa. **Jednym słowem - jest seke *Go po prostu nie da się podniecić. *Bardzo chciałby założyć rodzinę. *Bardzo ciężko wpływać na jego działania, czy też zachowanie. *Gdyby już spróbowałby alkoholu, to prawdopodobnie piłby go bardzo często, co doprowadziłoby do uzależnienia. *Preferuje czerwone wino. **Ale nigdy go nie pił. *Bardzo łatwo uzależnia się od różnych środków. *Ludzie, którzy widzą go na imprezach są zaskoczeni, że po imprezach nikt nie boi się wchodzić z nim do samochodu. *Mieszka, w można powiedzieć, że małej willi. **Stać go na większą, jednak takowej nie chce. *Kompletnie nie kontroluje języka. *Można by było stwierdzić, że Lou jest jego wytworem, albo raczej wytworem jego ciała, jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie brzmi. *Jego celem jest przejęcie wszystkich wymiarów i osiągnięcie władzy absolutnej. *Można nazwać go kamidere. *Dla miłości i rodziny jest w stanie poświęcić wszystko, jednak chodzi tutaj o rodzinę, którą dopiero on założy. *Można by rzec, że jest czymś w rodzaju chrześcijanina, jednak wierzy tylko w to czego nie wie, resztę opiera na faktach. *Z wielu przedmiotów byłby dosyć słaby, gdyby nie fakt, że znał odpowiedzi na każdy test. *Czuje się niekomfortowo na nieznanym i nieprzebadanym terenie. *Nienawidzi czegoś nie wiedzieć. *Uważa wiele osób za po prostu obrzydliwych. *Cieszy się kiedy może spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. *Denerwuje się, że pomimo jego aktualnej pozycji oraz całkiem ładnego wyglądu jeszcze nikogo sobie nie znalazł. *Nie lubi homoseksualistów, jednak nie dlatego, że jest homofobem, a dlatego, że po prostu nie toleruje jakichkolwiek seksualistów, prócz a, bo resztę uważa za obrzydliwych, bo jak można robić takie coś jak seks? I to jeszcze dla frajdy, OKROPNOŚĆ! *Bardziej brzydzi się Kornela, który jest bi, niż Marka, który jest pan. **Nie jest świadomy orientacji Marka. *Gdyby nagle zmieniłby się w człowieka, to prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie utrzymać swojej wagi i jednym słowem zrobiłby się pulchniutki, jeżeli nie grubiutki. **...Ale kto go tam wie? *Lubi chodzić na zakupy do spożywczaków i sprawdzać skład produktów. *Gdyby był człowiekiem, to prawdopodobnie byłoby mu wiecznie zimno, ale przez jego rasę jest mu wiecznie gorąco. *Opala się na czerwono, przez co stosuje grube kremy z filtrem, a przy większym słońcu wychodzi z parasolem. *Często śnią mu się bliżej niezidentyfikowane koszmary. *Ma raczej słabe poczucie humoru. *Rzadko zaczyna pierwszy rozmowę, chyba, że chodzi o upomnienie. **Pomimo tego jednak, jeżeli już ktoś zacznie z nim rozmawiać i go wkręci, to ten będzie mógł nadawać niemalże bez przerwy. W przypadku znudzenia będzie zbywał ciebie prostymi: "yhym", "fajnie", "wow", "okej", powiedzianymi monotonnym i wyraźnie znudzonym głosem. *W szkole zawsze, pomimo bycia nielubianym, był w samorządzie. *Jest uczulony na nabiał, przez co nie może spożywać ani mleka, ani białych serów, które wprost uwielbia. **Dlatego też naleśniki robi na wodzie, a nie na mleku. *Autorka śmieje się, że skoro tyle przeklina to mógłby być polskim raperem. **...ale Kuro nie lubi rapu. *Kuro gustuje w muzyce klasycznej, ale otwiera się także na pop, czy też k-pop. *Kuro prawdopodobnie jest cholerykiem. **Testy i autorka się z tym zgadzają. *Uważa, że wygrana w dyskusji, czy też dodarcie do prawdy jest ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Jednym słowem: po trupach do celu. *Jest w stanie poświęcić niemalże wszystko aby wygrać. *Kompletnie nie umie przegrywać, a już na pewno nie z ludźmi. *Wbrew pozorom jest typem swego rodzaju imprezowicza, chociaż nie wyjdzie na imprezę bez swojej grupy. *O dziwo - jest lojalny swoim przyjaciołom. *Uważa, że dosłownie wszystko mu wolno, przez co czasami może sprawiać wrażenie wścibskiego. *Raczej dosyć często się zamyśla i analizuje całe swoje życie, a czasami nawet i życia. *Jest bardzo rozciągnięty, więc może dotknąć głową podłogi. **Gdyby był człowiekiem to pewnie także by był, ale w ludzkim stopniu, w końcu joga przez sen zobowiązuje. *Autorka śmieje się, że ćwiczy jogę przez sen, gdyż strasznie się podczas niego rusza. *Kuro lubi jak jest bałagan, bo gdyby go nie było, to nie miałby czego sprzątać. *Potrzebuje niemalże kompletnej ciszy i perfekcyjnych warunków, aby się skupić. *Często naprawiał drzwi, czy też ściany w swoim domu, gdyż uderza w nie, albo nimi trzaska (w przypadku drzwi) kiedy się zdenerwuje, a następuje to bardzo często. *Raczej potrzebuje kilku powodów, aby coś zrobić. *On musi mieć porządek wszędzie, więc zazwyczaj ciężko zobaczyć jakąś akcję z jego strony, której nie przemyślał. Ze względu jednak na jego wybuchowy charakter te czasami się zdarzają. *Raczej nie czuje potrzeby usprawiedliwiania się innym, gdyż uważa, że i tak wiadomo, że jest najlepszy, więc wszystko mu wolno, toteż co ma marnować swój cenny głos na to? *Jego głos można uznać za zimny oraz dosyć niski, chociaż nie jakoś wybitnie. Często brzmi monotonnie, jednak zmienia się to kiedy nie jest znudzony rozmową. *Zazwyczaj nie pokazuje jakichkolwiek emocji. *Jego ukochanym kwiatem jest hortensja. *Preferuje niebieskie kwiaty. *Z rys twarzy jest niemalże kompletną kopią matki. *Mógłby być w centrum uwagi, nie przeszkadza mu to, jednak nie uważa tego za niezbędne do życia. *Jego nastrój zmienia się bardzo, ale to bardzo, szybko. *Raczej nie zazdrości innym ludziom, gdyż uważa, że nie ma czego. Gdyby jednak nie byłby w posiadaniu takiego majątku, to byłby wielkim zazdrośnikiem. *Wolałby spotkać się z przyjaciółmi, niż sięgnąć po książkę. *Można go uznać za typ marzyciela, pomimo tego, że jego zakres marzeń jest raczej dosyć obkrojony, gdyż większość z nich po prostu spełnił. **Nie uważa się jednak za niego. *Wolałby, aby jego dzieci były mądre, niż miłe, gdyż uważa, że wiedza jest czymś co im się przyda w życiu, a bycie miłym można udawać. *Jeżeli ktoś nie odpowiada długo na jego wiadomości, to boi się, że powiedział coś nie tak, gdyż jest świadomy swojego charakteru. *Raczej nie lubi bawić się w przebieranki. *Autorka lubi ship Mark x Kuro. **Oczywiście w tym shipie to nie Kuro skończył jako seme, a Mark, który z natury bardziej skłania się do uke, niż seme (można go jednak uznać także za seke). *Lubi wyobrażać sobie jak wygląda świat wyższy. *Pulchny Kuro wygląda według autorki uroczo. *Kuro o dziwo na swój sposób kocha i troszczy się o swoich poddanych. *Zazwyczaj przejmuje wymiary demokratycznie. *Istnieje religia, gdzie wyznaje się Kuro za boga. Nie liczy jakiejś wybitnej ilości członków, jednak ma parę świątyń, kościołów, czy też pomników Kuro. *Woli mieć rację niż współpracować z kimkolwiek. *Raczej nie szanuje poglądów innych osób. *Ilość rzeczy, które zgubił można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. *Kładzie władzę ponad bycie lubianym. *Jego typem osobowości MBTI jest "dowódca" (ENTJ-t). **Zarówno test jak i autorka się z tym zgadzają. **Chyba nikt nie zaprzeczy, prawda? **Autorka byłą tym zaskoczona, jednak zrozumiała szybko, że przecież to się do niego strasznie nadaje. *Jest bardziej ekstrawertykiem niż introwertykiem, pomimo stwarzanych pozorów. Można by było jednak stwierdzić, że zachowuje prawie złoty środek. *Ciężko stwierdzić czy kieruje się doświadczeniem, czy intuicją. *Kieruje się bardziej logiką, niż zasadami. *Wszystko starannie planuje. *Jest perfekcjonistą. *Jest z natury szybki, dzięki czemu wszystko robi dokładniej i wolniej jak dla niego, jednak przeciętnie (Jeżeli chodzi o szybkość) dla innych. *Nie ma nic do prac zespołowych. **Kiedyś jednak wolał wszystko robić sam. *Jest na ogół nieufny wobec innych ludzi. *Jest świadomy działań Lou, ale jako, że nawet go lubi, nie zabił go. *O ile kiedyś czuł się jak jakiś odludek, tak teraz często czuje pojednanie z innymi ludźmi. *Kuro jest... skomplikowany... *Kuro wolałby, aby ludzie byli mniej spięci i bardziej cieszyli się życiem, a nie jedynie przejmowali się pracą, albo innymi, tego typu rzeczami. **Nie chciałby jednak, aby popadli w drugą skrajność. *W jego przypadku nie istnieje pojęcia "płynięcia z prądem". *Lubi czuć bliskość i wsparcie, jednak nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. *Chciałby być dla kogoś ważny. *Prawdopodobnie w głębi duszy ma zaniżoną samoocenę, jednak do tego sięnie przyznaje. **Jest spora szansa, że nie jest tego świadomy. *W szkole zawsze siadał z tyłu klasy, przy oknie. **Potem, na studiach, się to zmieniło i zazwyczaj zajmował miejsca z przodu. *Ludzie mówią, że nigdy nie dostał oceny niższej niż sześć, ale tak na prawdę za każdym razem kiedy ją dostawał, po prostu cofał się w czasie nawet i po kilkaset razy, aby to naprawić. *Gdyby nie dostał swoich umiejętności byłby dobrym uczniem, ale na pewno nie miałby średniej 6.0, tak jak teraz. *Kiedy nie umie sobie z czymś poradzić to kieruje się emocjami, co zazwyczaj źle się kończy. *Woli żyć w kłamstwie, niż przyznać się do porażki. *Gdyby miał depresję - ukrywałby to. *Według testu enneagram, jego typem osobowości jest typ numer 3 - zdobywca(/wykonawca), ze skrzydłem 8 - wojownik(władca/szef). **Autorka zgadza się z wynikiem, pomimo początkowych wątpliwości. *Jego typem inteligencji, jak mniemam, jest logiczno-matematyczna **Testy też tak mówią. *Jego najlepiej rozwiniętym zmysłem jest węch, tak samo jak u każdego przedstawiciela jego rasy. **Siła jego zmysłów rozchodzi się mniej-więcej tak: węch->słuch->wzrok->dotyk->smak *Jest w stanie wyczuć rasę innej osoby, jeżeli ta jest cielesna. *Jest ektomorfikiem. *Jego typem sylwetki jest ołówek. *Wydaje mi się, że jego kształtem twarzy jest diament. *Za jego cnotę można uznać ład. *Jego ulubioną porą roku jest zima, gdyż nie musi wtedy bać się o słońce. *Najbardziej nienawidzi lata. *Najbardziej lubi wieczory. *Według testów przestanie być prawiczkiem na pikniku. *Uważa zielony za najbardziej pozytywny kolor. *Udaje, że odżywia się zdrowo, ale tak na prawdę lubi fast foody i junk foody. **W Polsce i tak prawie nikt tego nie rozróżnia! *Był parę razu w Paryżu, gdyż bardzo lubi tamto miasto. **Podłapał dzięki temu trochę języka francuskiego, jednak nie można uznać, że jakoś wybitnie dużo. *Większości języków nauczył się na studiach. *Według Quizu jego dzieci będą dobre i wojownicze. *Gdyby miałby pracować dorywczo, to wybrałby pracę w McDonaldzie, gdyż już kiedyś tam pracował, więc spranie by mu to szło. *Według Quizu w średniowieczu byłby łowcą. *Autorka rozwiązywała w życiu dużo, DUŻO, Quizów dla niego. *Autorka go kocha jak swoje kochane dziecko. *Bardzo lubi spaghetti. *Według testów pasującym do niego kwiatem jest tulipan. *Gdyby nie znajomości to po śmierci trafiłby do odpowiednika piekła. *W jednym Quizie autorkę zagięło pytanie "Po której stronie łóżka wolisz spać?". Nie było odpowiedzi: "Wszędzie." **Prawdopodobnie jego preferencje skłaniają się do lewej strony, gdyż łatwiej sięgnąć do szafki nocnej lewą ręką. *Jest leworęczny, ale obunożny. **Po testach, którymi był skok wzwyż z pięćdziesiąt razy z obu nóg, znajomi uznali, że jest prawonożny, ale to przypadek. *Lubi dźwięk pocieranego styropianu. *Lubi zapach benzyny. *Zazwyczaj jedzenie przeżuwa prawą stroną jamy ustnej. *Jego ulubionym sportem jest wspinaczka. *Woli podróżować samochodem niż samolotem. *Ma lęk wysokości. *Gdyby znalazł pieniądze na ulicy, to by je podniósł i nawet jeżeli wiedziałby do kogo należą, to by ich nie zwrócił. **Chyba, że byłby to ktoś z jego przyjaciół. *Kiedy był młodszy kradł potrzebne mu leki. *Kuro od czasu do czasu wpłaci coś na cele charytatywne. *Jego przeciwieństwem osobowości jest według Quizu sympatia. **Faktycznie, autorka zgadza się z tym, że jest to jego kompletne przeciwieństwo. *Jego ulubioną liczbą jest liczba jeden, gdyż kojarzy się mu z byciem najlepszym. *Jest to jedyna postać, którą tak rozwinęłam. *Nie lubi zwykłej czekolady w kostkach. **Pomimo tego lubi gorącą czekoladę, albo fontanny czekolady. *Lubi orzeszki. *Często pija lemoniadę, gdyż bardzo ją lubi. *Bardzo lubi owoce w czekoladzie. *Lubi makaroniki. *Uwielbia wręcz oreo. *Nie lubi wat cukrowych. *Bardzo lubi naleśniki. *Po nutelli zawsze bolą go zęby. *Woli Pringlesy od Ley'sów. *Kocha ciastka. **Ogólnie kocha wypieki, ale się do tego nie przyznaje. *Stara się nie przekraczać swojego zapotrzebowania kalorycznego i odżywiać się zdrowo. *Uważa, że pusheen jest uroczy. *Jeżeli Kuro jakimś cudem źle by usłyszał i odpowiedział na nieprawidłowe pytanie, to po prostu by przeprosił i następnie odpowiedziałby na prawidłowe. *Duma Kuro nie pozwala mu na pomyłki, więc gdyby do takiego czegoś doszło - nie przyznałby się do niej i utrzymywałby to, nawet gdyby miałby mieć z tego powodu nieprzyjemności. *Jeżeli Kuro byłby w jakiejś niezręcznej sytuacji - zignorowałby to. *Gdyby Kuro w autobusie jakimś cudem wylądowałby na kolanach innej osoby, to prawdopodobnie uznałby to za przeznaczenie. *Wierzy w przeznaczenie, oraz karmę. *Jest rannym ptaszkiem i wstaje nawet czasami przed piątą. *Jest odporny na ogień. **Pomimo tego jednak będzie miał poważne poparzenia, jeżeli w lato założy sweter. *Jego temperatura ciała wynosi około piętnastu stopni, a jest to mało nawet jak na jego rasę. *Jeżeli miałby na talerzu to co lubi i to czego nie lubi, to zjadłby tylko to co lubi. *Ma problemy z zaśnięciem, jednak musi spać mało, więc mu to nie przeszkadza. *Śpi od trzech do pięciu godzin dziennie i jest wiecznie wyspany. *Jest uzależniony od wody. *t-shirty nosi jedynie na wiosnę. W lato skłania się ku bezrekawnikom, czy też nawet ogólnym ich braku, ze względu na gorąc. *Kolekcjonuje kubki. *Gdyby zatrzasnął się w łazience, to próbowałby wyjść górą. **Przed tym jednak prawdopodobnie ktoś by go uwolnił po licznych wykrzyknieniach: KURWA **...Albo przez drzwi, które by ucierpiały jego wybuchy wkurzenia. *Jego ulubionym świętem jest boże narodzenie, bo wtedy mikołaj daje prezenty. *Na swój sposób jest infantylny, ale nie pozwala na siebie tak mówić. *Wierzy w jednorożce. *Uważa, że długie samochody są niepraktyczne. *Jego samochodem jest Lexus LS. *Uważa rekiny za pasjonujące zwierzęta, jednak nigdy się w to nie zagłębiał. *Raczej nie lubi zwierząt. *Nienawidzi hejterów. *Wkurzają go plastiki. *Jego ulubioną herbatą jest zielona z rumiankiem. *Według Quizu w anime miałby srebrne włosy. *Według Quizu mógłby popełnić grzech lenistwa. **Kompletnie nie pasuje to do Kuro. *Kocha niemalże wszystkie owoce i warzywa. *Jego ulubionym smakiem lodów jest wiśniowy. *Najbardziej lubi torty truskawkowo-jagodowe. *Nadawałby się na sportowca. **Gdyby był człowiekiem musiałby się bardzo pilnować, aby to osiągnąć. *Wygląda na około 70kg wagi. *Jego oczy, albo raczej oczodoły, są raczej dosyć małe. *Ma długie rzęsy. *Jego uszy są małe, ale z natury dosyć odstające. *Umie poruszać uszami. *Jego zęby są wręcz nienaturalnie białe i proste. *Wygląda na dojrzalszego niż jest na prawdę. *Ludzie, którzy go widzą pierwszy raz oceniają jego zachowanie na ponad trzydziestkę, albo co najwyżej późną dwudziestkę. *Jego rozmiarem buta jest 45. *Ma długie kończyny. *Ba też bardzo długą szyję. *Nie ma ulubionego dnia tygodnia, gdyż według niego niczym się nie różnią. *Pracuje codziennie, od poniedziałku do piątku w godzinach od drugiej, do trzeciej. *Nigdy nie lubił szkoły. *Jego ulubionym przedmiotem była matematyka, gdyż nie miał z nią problemów. *Jego ulubioną potrawą są naleśniki z dżemem truskawkowym. *Jeżeli miałby wybrać ulubioną dyscyplinę sportu, to byłaby lekkoatletyka. *Nie lubi sportu. *Wydaje dużo pieniędzy na ubrania szyte na wymiar, gdyż wiele, ze względu na jego wymiary, po prostu na niego nie pasuje. *Nie lubi żelek. *Jego ulubionymi miesiącami jest listopad i boże narodzenie, gdyż wtedy dostaje prezenty. *Swoją ulubioną książkę dostał od Kyogiego, ale nie jest tego świadomy. **Myśli, że to od mikołaja. *Nie lubi kwaśnych rzeczy. *Jego ulubionym smakiem jest gorzki. *Nie lubi liczny 69, gdyż wokół niej zebrało się zbytnio wiele nieprzyjemnych skojarzeń. *Nigdy nie lubił WF-u. Kuro jest bardzo, ale to BARDZO, nietaktowny. *Nie lubi romansów, albo co gorsza - porno. *Nie toleruje prostytutek. **Nigdy nie zabronił tego w jego wymiarach, ale prostytutki traktuje się tam jako niszę społeczeństwa pod każdym względem. *Raczej nie lubi gier video. *Nienawidzi owadów. *Początkowo był wzorowany na autorce, jednak został zmieniony tak bardzo, że już dosłownie wcale nie są podobni, nawet w 1%. **Teraz już bardziej jest podobny do rodziców autorki. ***To trochę przerażające... *Jego IQ prawdopodobnie nie jest jakoś dużo większe od przeciętnej. *Jego SC wynosi prawdopodobnie około 295 punktów. **Dla porównania: Olivia ma 300 punktów SC. *Ma typowy, polski akcent, którym raczej nie umie za dobrze manipulować. *Ma bardzo słabą głowę. **Prawdopodobnie po pierwszym kieliszku wódki byłby pijany gdyby mógłby się upić. ***Nie może się upić, gdyż jeżeli nie masz krwi, to nie możesz mieć alkoholu we krwi. *Zdał maturę, jak i inne testy tego pokroju na 100%. **Aby tego dokonać cofał się w czasie kilka razy. *Po alkoholu nie przybywa mu raczej pewności siebie, co po prostu już się nie hamuje. *Kiedy jest pijany strasznie klnie. *Ma raczej złą reputację. *Nienawidzi zmian. *Autorka nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby ten artykuł skończyłby jako najdłuższy na wiki, jednak wie, że prawdopodobnie byłby on zdolny konkurować z artykułem Riaru. *Uważa, że zmiany to nic dobrego. **Ogólnie nie lubi zmian. *Ciężko określić czy jest typem domatora, czy nie. *Gdyby przeniósłby się w trakcie semestru do innej szkoły, to prawdopodobnie wykorzystałby fakt, że traktują go ulgowo i udawałby, że w jego poprzedniej szkole rzeczy, które są zakazane w nowej, zakazane nie były. *Miał szóstkę z zachowania, ponieważ brał udział w konkursach i był cichym dzieckiem. **Nikt nie wiedział wtedy co robi tak na prawdę. *Prawdopodobnie, kiedy był młodszy, prześladował kilkoro uczniów. **Prawdopodobnie chciał po prostu zobaczyć jak to jest być tym złym w szkole. **Nigdy tego nie udowodniono. *Jest bardzo bezpośredni. *Gdyby zakochałby się, mówiłby o tym otwarcie. *Często jego zachowanie uważa się za po prostu nieodpowiednie. **Pomimo tego zwraca uwagę innym, jeżeli oni zachowują się "nieodpowiednie". *Jeżeli musiałby zrobić coś w grupie osób nieznajomych, to prawdopodobnie wszystko zrobiłby sam. **Gdyby znałby część osób, to mógłby się dostosować do grupy. **Możliwe jest też, że przejąłby wtedy po prostu pozycję lidera i wydawałby im rozkazy. *Jest w stanie poświęcić się dla drugiej połówki, także w ten sposób, że pozwala mu być z kimś innym, aby była szczęśliwa. **W początkowych fazach związku starałby się jednak odciągnąć tą osobę od tego, licząc na to, że nie będą już ze sobą się nawet widywać. ***W skrajnych przypadkach - zabiłby ją. *Gdyby przeżyłby zawód miłosny na początku znajomości, to uznałby, że druga połówka nie wierzy w przeznaczenie i jeszcze dostatecznie dobrze się na nim nie poznała, przez co po prostu dalej by się starał. **Gdyby przeżyłby go jednak później - załamałby się psychicznie. *Gdyby zaatakowano by go to nie szczędziłby sobie rąk, więc prawdopodobnie po prostu wszystkim złamałby kręgosłupy. **Gdyby zrobiono by to mu, gdy ten byłby człowiekiem, to prawdopodobnie próbowałby się bić, bez większego skutku. *Wakacje prawdopodobnie spędziłby na wyjazdach. *Woli góry niż morze. *Test osobowości stwierdził, że Kuro jest himedere. **Jest to po części prawda, gdyż typ ten jest bardzo podobny do kamidere, jednak Kuro to ciągle mieszanka kamidere z yandere/yangire *Nie lubi eksperymentów smakowych. *Chciałby kiedyś zjeść ciasto z oreo. **O dziwo - nie przeszkadzają mu nietypowe smaki w tym przypadku, gdyż jest ich po prostu bardzo ciekawy. ***Prawdopodobnie najlepszym z nich byłby o smaku lodów bananowo-truskawkowych. *Boi się panicznie pająków. **Tak, nawet tych małych. *Lubi węże. *Dręczą go koszmary. *Ma samsunga galaxy A8. *Prawdopodobnie jest Ambiwertykiem. *Lubi herbatkę z miodem i cytrynką. *Bardzo lubi szarlotkę. *Czasami, przez jego dietę, wymiotuje. *Lubi zapach karmelu. *Lubi świeczki. *Nie lubi tłumów. *Nigdy nie był na koncercie. *Gdyby byłby człowiekiem, to prawdopodobnie dożyłby spokojnie dziewięćdziesięciu lat. *Według Quizu jego planetą jest Saturn, jednak tak na prawdę jego opiekuńczą planetą jest Pluton. *Lubi kropki oraz kratę, jeżeli chodzi o wzory. *Na studiach jest dosyć lubiany. *Jeżeli rozwiązuje Quizy wyboru i obie odpowiedzi są nieprzystępne, to boi się zaznaczyć, którąkolwiek z nich, gdyż obawia się, że to co zaznaczy się spełni. *Ma facebooka i regularnie z niego korzysta. *Lubi zapach wypieków. *Woli zimne naleśniki od ciepłych. **Ogólnie zazwyczaj woli zimne rzeczy. ***Wyjątkiem są wypieki, oraz tosty. *Jego ulubioną czekoladą, jakby miał już wybierać, jest z Alpen Gold. **Obowiązkowo z orzechami! *Lubi Kinder Bueno. *Nienawidzi krówek. *Lubi karpatki. *Umie dobrze ruszać językiem. *Podobno przypomina orzech włoski, ale to tylko Quiz, co nie? **O dziwo - jest to jedyny orzech, którego nie lubi. *Kocha pistacje. *Gdyby jego druga połówka go zdradzała, to prawdopodobnie zabiłby osobę, z którą to zrobiła. *Nie zna 99% jego rodzeństwa. *Jego matka rozmnażała się jak nienormalna, przez co ma około, a jakże, stu braci i sióstr. *Lub obrazki tego typu. *Można go uznać, wbrew pozorom, za typ romantyka. *Jego ulubionym posiłkiem jest obiad. *Był wegetarianinem, aby udowodnić sobie, że nie jest największym złem świata. *Lubi białe spodnie, pomimo tego, że raczej ich nie nosi. *Ubrania kupuje zazwyczaj w H&M. *Ma obsesję na punkcie symetrii. *Lubi motyle. *Lubi nuggetsy. *Jest wzrokowcem. **Ale nie ma oczu ***A to peszek! *Lubi gwiazdy. *Jego ulubioną kawą jest latte. *Autorka boi się ile napisała o nim ciekawostek. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku Kategoria:Humanoidy